Children of the KnuckleheadAlternate version
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: I am evil. This is the original way "Children of the Knucklehead" was going to end but I decided against it. Well here it is. *Warning: char. death and swearing. Please read at own caution. R&R, comment, flame its all the same.


Children of the Knucklehead (Alternate ending)

Children of the Knucklehead (Alternate ending)

A/N: Folks, I'm back. I will never die for one, and secondly, my ideas burn with the will of fire so I will always come back with more. Now, you may be wondering why this is an alternate ending. Originally, the ending was going to be a little tragic but I decided against that, but those damned fangirls took me captive and made me write the alternate ending. So here it is the alternate ending. Serious face Someone dies and event though it's against my Nindo, I hope you all will like it. It starts off on Christmas so its just the ending.

Naruto: wait someone dies?!

Hinata: I guess. That is really sad.

Naruto: Lance forgot the disclaimer, so here goes… KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!

NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO LANCE-SAMA. YOSH!!

The snow had stopped falling and Konaha was shining with the freshly fallen snow. Hinata woke up as the sun shone through the curtains. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light. She looked at the other side of the bed. She missed Naruto a lot. He is due home today. She then looked at Kyuubi who was asleep at the foot of the bed. Her thoughts drifted to Naruto. 'Our first Christmas together married. I just hope he makes it in time. I don't want him to miss Christmas with Kyuubi and me.'

She rubbed her giant baby bump and smiled. 'May this blessing wait until Naruto-kun returns to me.'

She got up, put on her robe and went downstairs. She looked at the tree and looked at all the gifts for Naruto. 'I hope he got me something nice.'

She made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was late afternoon and Hinata was wrapping gifts. She had wrapped all of the gifts for Naruto and she was relaxing. Her thoughts were drifting around Naruto.

'I hope he comes home soon. I wish for this Christmas that we will be…' Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the sound of water splashing. She looked down with a shock on her face.

"Oh my Kami, my water broke."

She tried to get up but the pain rattled her so badly she could not stand. She tried again and was able to get up.

"Damn it, I was hoping Naruto-kun would be here. I can't take the pain. Tsunade said that child birth would hurt but, this is unreal." Hinata said while gritting her teeth. She walked to the phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello and merry Christmas from the Haruno house." Said Sakura in a cheery manor.

"Sakura, come over quick. My water broke and Naruto is still not here yet. Please HELP!!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright Hinata, I'll get Tsunade and be right over."

"Please hurry Sakura. I don't know how long I can hold on."

With that Hinata hung up the phone. She was in pain and could not think straight. She heard the door slam open and saw Sakura and Tsunade come in before she passed out.

At the Main Gates, during this time

Naruto had just arrived at the Main Gates just as the sun was going down. He was walking down the road when he heard yelling. He was looking down the road and saw Neji running up to him.

"Neji, what's wrong? Where's Hinata?" Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"Hinata…went…into…labor. She's…with…Sakura…and…Tsunade." Neji said out of breath. Naruto's eyes grew wide. As if like lightning, he ran towards the hospital. His thoughts went right to Hinata.

'Please be okay, my love. Please be okay.'

He ran into the lobby panting. He scanned the room and found Shizune.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Sakura and Tsunade brought her in 5 minutes ago. She went into the delivery room. She was found unconscious in your house. They are treating her now."

Shizune walked with him to the delivery room where Hinata was. She was awake and looked at him with such joy.

"Hello, my fox."

"Hello, my angel."

She winced with pain as another contraction hit her. The pain was intense. Naruto just sat down by her and put his arms around her and hugged her.

Tsunade walked in. She looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey brat, if you're going to be here, put some scrubs on." Tsunade said.

He got up and put on the garments Tsunade brought him. Tsunade gave her a check up.

"Alright Hinata, I want you to push."

Hinata pushed with all of her might.

"Alright, I see the head. One more big push and the first one will be out."

Hinata pushed harder and then collapsed. Tsunade looked up and handed the baby to Shizune and she wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Naruto, Hinata, say hello to you baby girl."

"A girl. Hinata-chan, look at what we made."

Naruto held onto his new daughter. He looked at her with pure Bliss. Hinata was temporarily free of pain. The next baby was not ready to come just yet. Tsunade said that multiple births take time. Naruto just held his daughter. Hinata looked at him and had nothing but joy on her face.

'He will be a good father. I just know it.'

Sakura walked in driving her thoughts back.

"So Naruto, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Sakura, She has Hinata's eyes, a dusky orange-blue hair and whisker marks."

'Wait a minute, Kyuubi; I need to talk to you.'

'_Alright kit, I'll talk. When you and Hinata had sex, my chakra was infused within your chromosomes. In short, your kids will have my chakra, as well as their own and carry the mark for it.'_

'Why didn't you tell sooner?'

'_Like I said, it was a surprise. Besides with the training you have undergone and the fact that you are the next Hokage. Your kids will not be looked at any differently. They will have a better life because of you and Hinata.'_

'Thank you, Kyuubi. I really want to thank you."

'_Not a problem Kit. I want to thanks you as well. You have kits of your own. I will get to enjoy this with you. Do them proud kit. Do them proud.'_

He was forced back into reality when Hinata's heart monitor started to beep rapidly. Hinata was in more pain than she realized.

"Naruto-kun, something is wrong."

"W…what d…do you mean?"

Tsunade ran in with a scared look in her eyes. She ran her hand up and down Hinata's body. She looked up in shock.

"Naruto, you need to leave."

"No I won't leave Hinata. I love her to much to leave her in this kind of pain." Naruto started to cry. Shizune walked up to him and escorted him out.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, Hinata is in good hands." She led him to the waiting room where the others were waiting.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Where is Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I have a daughter but there are problems. Hinata was in so much pain and it hurt to see her like that."  
"What do you mean Naruto? What is wrong with Hinata?" Kiba said with a concerned voice.

Naruto started to cry. "I don't know. I just hope she'll pull through."

With Hinata in the deliver room

Tsunade was pumping chakra into Hinata. Hinata looked up and saw a concerned look on Tsunade's face.

"What's…wrong…with …me?" asked Hinata breathing heavily.

"Your losing a lot of blood Hinata, we can't stop it. You may lose the other baby. Worse case: we lose you both."

Hinata was in shock. "I could die? I don't want to die. I want to stay with Naruto. I want to spend my best years with him, see our kids grow up, get married, grandkids…" Hinata fell unconscious and the heart monitor flat-lined.

"Shitshitshit!! Shizune get those paddles over here now!!"

"Right away."

"Charge to 360, CLEAR!!"

"No change in her vitals and the baby is not breathing."

'Damn it all, I will not lose you Hinata. Naruto will kill me if you die. Please for the love of Kami, live.'

"Again, CLEAR!!"

Ten minutes later

"Asystole, Shizune time of death of the baby and Hinata Uzumaki, 23:00 Christmas Eve, Bring in Naruto."

Shizune hung her head as she walked out of the room. How was she going to tell Naruto? He would be devastated. She pushed open the doors to the waiting room.

"Naruto? Please come with me." Shizune said sadly. Naruto got up from his chair and walked up to Shizune.

"What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Naruto then ran down the hallway to where Hinata was. He burst into the room tears freely flowing. Tsunade looked up as he walked over to Hinata's still body. He ran his finger along her cheeks and traced every feature. She was gone. The love of her life, the light that kept his darkness away, he could not believe it.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, we tried everything. She lost too much blood and we also lost the baby as well. Your son died from lack of oxygen." Tsunade started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I couldn't save them. I tried my hardest." She broke down crying. Shizune walked up to her and hugged her.

"Tsunade, it's okay. You tried your hardest and I know that for a fact. Please give me a few. I need to say goodbye to them."

Tsunade and Shizune left him alone in the room. He sat down in the chair and took her hand. "Hinata, my love, I will miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? You had become my wife and a mother." He broke down right there. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!" He cried into her lifeless shoulder. After about 20 minutes, he heard soft cooing from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura holding Hikari in her arms. "Naruto-kun, she's been waiting for you." Naruto walked up to his friend holding his daughter. He took Hikari in his arms and looked at her. Studying her features. "She looks like her, Sakura. Do you wanna know why I chose that name?"

"Why?"

"It means light. Hinata was the light in my life Sakura. Now that I hold my daughter, She will be my new light. I will love her, protect her, and raise her."

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sakura walked up to him and gave him a nice hug.

"Thank you Sakura. You are welcome over anytime. Hikari would love it and so would I."

"Thanks Naruto. How does it feel to be a father?"

"It feels great. I may have lost Hinata and Minato, but I have gained my daughter who looks like her and that's just as good."

Hikari fell asleep in Naruto's arms. HE just smiled. He could swear that Hinata was looking down on him at that moment. 'Thank you, Hinata-chan.'

That's it. This was the alternate ending. I hate writing these kinds of fics. If this makes you cry than I did my job. Even I cried while writing this. I hope that this makes everyone think. Until then, love to all my fans.

Naruto: He killed MY Hinata-chan!!

Hinata: No he did not. I am right here. All this was is the different ending.

Naruto: Whew, I'm glad about that. Until next time everyone.


End file.
